mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bandicootfan63/The Next 3 Years (Holy Shit)
This is an archived version of my talk, spanning the messages delivered to me from December 5, 2012 to June 30, 2015. Please don't touch this, but if you're feeling particularly stalkerlicious you may browse. Hi! If anybody has some messages for me...you know what to do. The Deliciousness! I have no idea what it's from, since I don't really watch anime. And I don't think Vocaloid's an anime.}} I'm a Faun You Dork! MySims Cutie 142 (talk) 18:29, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Danke Bitte RE:Random Blog. Do Not Touch, Please. }} sorry, i dont have a youtube account so i dont know how. Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 15:05, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Okay, so Go to the arrow next to your user Click on the word "History" See those little boxes on the side? Click on the one next to the vid you want to remove Click on the button on the top labeled "Remove" The end. :3 --...Evil boys eating evil hamburgers, evil boys eating evil fries! (talk) 18:03, December 9, 2012 (UTC) I dont even XD --...Evil boys eating evil hamburgers, evil boys eating evil fries! (talk) 01:38, December 15, 2012 (UTC) This is another message. But me and Iona and putting in all the precautions to try and stop them now.}} Hi CM, Happy Birthday! Sorry this isn't on a word Bubble (I forgot how to use it XD) but here are some gifts for you! Hope you enjoy your Birthday! :D From: SierraSia (talk) 20:35, December 21, 2012 (UTC) The Turkish ate turkey. Hi CM. I made a petition in my new blog about the hopes of a new MySims game. So bing your support, read the blog, and comment! I would really appreciate your support. Here is the blog. From: SierraSia (talk) 14:25, December 28, 2012 (UTC) The bass, the rock, the mic, the treble! Thank :3 ...Evil boys eating evil hamburgers, evil boys eating evil fries! (talk) 15:36, December 29, 2012 (UTC) I was on tumblr and stuff and I saw it as a reaction image(There's like a ton load of images on that thing im) @A@ ...Evil boys eating evil hamburgers, evil boys eating evil fries! (talk) 15:45, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Lol Thank you XD ...Evil boys eating evil hamburgers, evil boys eating evil fries! (talk) 17:13, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Can't rn busy --...Evil boys eating evil hamburgers, evil boys eating evil fries! (talk) 22:11, January 2, 2013 (UTC) HW brah...also cannot go on as much --...Evil boys eating evil hamburgers, evil boys eating evil fries! (talk) 22:14, January 2, 2013 (UTC) It's Joey bro...Imma be on the wiki just not on there XD --...Evil boys eating evil hamburgers, evil boys eating evil fries! (talk) 22:17, January 2, 2013 (UTC) I'm stuck for a title, so this is the title. Batteries Not Included Nah dude ...Evil boys eating evil hamburgers, evil boys eating evil fries! (talk) 14:49, January 28, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry about that tho D: I like tumblr better and stuff that's why ^^" --...Evil boys eating evil hamburgers, evil boys eating evil fries! (talk) 14:59, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Indeed I do indeed have a Cheezburger account. :P I hardly go there, though. I don't remember if I ever had it on my profile. Here's my profile. I made all of the pics when I was 11, so they're all really stupid. PinkyTalk 00:08, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Okay what ...Evil boys eating evil hamburgers, evil boys eating evil fries! (talk) 23:21, February 1, 2013 (UTC) remember of conversation on Wreck it ralph? Well their making a sequal and its abot kaos taking over the arcade and one of the characters is Bandicoot! にゃー！ --Icecream18 (talk) 22:37, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Come to chaaaat にゃー！ --Icecream18 (talk) 19:38, May 4, 2013 (UTC) How many breads have you eaten in your life? }} If you're gonna say something, say it now~ Hopefully I've fixed it? All I did was add 200px to the width category further down the page and that has shrunk the picture down :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 06:34, April 13, 2015 (UTC) No problem! And of course I do haha xP Potterfan1997 (talk) 17:02, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I've published information about the beta on the page for it. And in a few blog posts as well. Fixed it :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 16:02, April 16, 2015 (UTC) The MySims (PC) page - I had meant to leave the message on that talk page, but it seems I put it on your talk page by accident ahaha X"D Potterfan1997 (talk) 18:09, April 17, 2015 (UTC) }} But we still ain't high enough~ Sorted :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 17:30, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Lol, did I just miss something major ahhahah when did we find out he was JamesAdventures? :P Potterfan1997 (talk) 16:40, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Ah, I see that all now - let me just go block him ahaha :P Potterfan1997 (talk) 16:02, April 23, 2015 (UTC) You can have a virtual cookie? xD Potterfan1997 (talk) 15:50, April 24, 2015 (UTC) }} }} Wait on me~ Blow a kiss, fire a gun, we need someone to lean on~ I just checked and I couldn't see it, you mean this site, right?}} But omg I see it now :0 It could just be an error on the EA website's behalf or could be a hint to a new game idk. We've had so many dashed hopes with hints to new games, so I don't really know how far to look into it. omfg I actually have trust issues *weep*}} Omg, I love those things ... although I don't remember the stuff on Josh's page :O}} kinda funny tho}}